We meet again, 2000 years later
by Chibi - Lorme
Summary: Et si le bataillon d'exploration avait une deuxième chance ? Eren Jaeger, devenu lycéen, passe des journées ennuyantes avec des cours ennuyants et bien sûr avec des camarades de classe ennuyants. Jusqu'au jour où un fameux professeur de SVT fit son apparition, bizarrement le brun aux yeux émeraudes à la sensation de le connaitre. Eren x Levi , Ereri. Rating M
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La routine

-Heichou.

-Nanda ? (Quoi ?)

-Sumimasen... (Désolé...)

* * *

Je partais de chez moi, en retard comme à mon habitude, pour aller au lycée, quelle corvée. On était jeudi et j'avais de la chance, un de mes profs sera absent jusqu'à la fin de l'année, j'espère juste qu'ils ne prendront pas un remplaçant... Bref, j'arrivais au lycée quand Jean venait me casser les pieds.

-Bah alors c'est que la première semaine de cours depuis la rentrée et tu arrives déjà en retard 4 fois de suite ? Bah bravo ! Comment est-ce que tu fais pour être aussi con ?

-Désolé Kirschtein si tu n'arrives pas à me supporter, mais bon, là, j'ai autre chose à faire donc je te laisse.

-Ouais c'est ça casses-toi !

Je ne répondis pas, à quoi ça aurait servi de toute façon ? En plus de ça en ce moment je fais des rêves ou des cauchemars, je ne sais pas trop comment appeler ça, mais c'est bizarre et depuis plusieurs années la tête d'une personne me hante ce qui fait que dès que j'ai du temps libre j'essaye de le dessiner, certes c'est peut-être bête ou inutile de faire ça mais pour une raison quelconque j'avais besoin de le faire pour me sentir... Moins seul à l'intérieur ? Ma vie n'était pas très mouvementée, au contraire, mes journées étaient toutes les mêmes... Me rendre en retard me permettait d'avoir un peu plus d'action dans mes journées même si ça énervait mes profs, je m'en foutais.

-EREN JAEGER ! Vous êtes encore en retard à ce que je vois ! Vous ne changez pas vos habitudes des années précédentes !

-Hm... _Je me contentai de répondre un truc comme si j'avais écouté ce qu'il disait._

-Regardez-moi et répondez-moi quand je vous parle !

Je levai la tête pour éviter d'aller chez le principal dès le matin.

-Bien ! Pourquoi arrives-tu en retard tout le temps Jaeger ?! Tu veux que tous tes profs pètent un boulon ?

-Non. _Répondis-je sèchement._

Je marchai dans la classe en direction de ma table pour aller m'asseoir et essayer de dessiner le portrait de l'homme qui me hante depuis des années.

Le professeur soupira et commença son cours. Je commençai à tracer un cercle puis la mâchoire, non trop grosse, trop petite, pas mal mais peut mieux faire, ah voilà ! Les yeux, trop gros, trop expressif, trop meurtri/ non c'est bon ! C'est parfait. Je le dessinais de mieux en mieux. Pourtant je ne suis pas spécialement fort en arts. Mais pour lui, pour lui... Je serais prêt à le dessiner n'importe quand avec n'importe quoi.

La cloche sonna et je sortis de cours pour aller dans la prochaine salle, cette fois-ci je décidais de ne pas arriver en retard car le professeur était sympa et qu'elle ne me dira rien si je n'arrivais pas à l'heure.

-Bien asseyez-vous, On va commencer ! Aujourd'hui on va faire un travail assez particulier car vous allez devoir dessiner, peindre ou construire quelque chose que vous aimez ou que vous avez vécu. Elle dit ça avec un sourire époustouflant, j'adore vraiment cette prof, elle est gentille et compréhensive.

Je pris alors une feuille et sans m'en rendre compte je commençai à dessiner l'homme. Le cercle, la mâchoire, les yeux, le nez, la bouche, les cheveux, l'expression... Je ne l'avais jamais aussi bien dessiné... En le voyant des larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux. Pourquoi ? J'avais l'impression de si bien le connaître alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu... Je suis perdu, qui est cet homme ? Pourquoi moi, pourquoi pas l'autre crétin de Jean... Non ! Jamais je ne donnerai cet homme à un crétin pareil. Je n'ai envie de le donner à personne, ni lui, ni ce dessin, c'est tout ce que j'ai de lui.

Pendant que je pensais je n'avais pas remarqué le professeur regardait mon travail avec stupeur, elle était vraiment surprise de voir que je dessinais aussi bien.

\- Tu l'as faits tout seul ? Pendant le cours ? _demanda la femme les yeux ronds._

\- Euh, oui...

\- C'est magnifique...

\- M-merci.

\- Est-ce que je peux le montrer à la classe ?

NON ! J'avais envie de lui crier ça mais je savais qu'elle ne méritait pas cette réponse donc je me suis efforcé de trouver une bonne excuse malgré mon cœur qui se serrait par l'horreur de montrer l'homme à tout le monde...

-Euh je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas trop un dessin à montrer à tout le monde...

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, il est très beau ton dessin. _Puis elle m'offrit un sourire qui voulait dire « fais-moi confiance ». Donc j'acceptais comme un gros débile._

Elle alla devant le tableau et demanda l'attention de tout le monde pour montrer mon « œuvre ».

-Regardez ! Voici le travail d'un de vos camarades ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? _Je soupirai de soulagement quand elle ne dit pas mon nom._

-Pourquoi c'est un vieux de dessiné ?! C'est dégueulasse !

C'était la voix de Jean, toujours aussi subtil... J'ai l'habitude depuis la maternelle je me le coltine.

-Ouais c'est vrai ça ! En plus le vieux fait une tête de déprimée ou je sais pas quoi ! C'est pas beau à voir !

Connie... Pourquoi tant de gens sont durs avec moi ? Mikasa, ma demi-sœur, elle, est dans un autre lycée et Armin aussi donc je me retrouve seul avec des abrutis comme camarades...

Je n'ai plus de parents non plus enfin si mais ma mère est morte et mon père est médecin dans un hôpital et n'est jamais à la maison donc je ne vois pas la différence.

Après encore quelques commentaires (pour la plupart insultant) le professeur revint me voir pour me redonner ma feuille ,donc tout le monde a vu que le dessin venait de moi. Ils commencèrent à discuter dans leur coin, dans mon dos... De toute façon j'avais l'habitude ça va faire ma troisième année que c'est comme ça donc comme l'a dit mon professeur de l'heure précédente, je ne change pas mes habitudes des années précédentes...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Habitude

La journée était terminée, enfin. Je rentrais chez moi en bus comme chaque soir.

La routine... Je déteste vraiment ça.

-Demain je prendrai le train... _Me dis-je doucement comme pour me convaincre._

Mon lycée n'était pas la porte à côté, certes, mais il était plus proche que celui de Mikasa et d'Armin et je préfère ça.

Mes deux amis d'enfance ne savent pas ce qui se passe dans mon lycée et heureusement sinon Mikasa aurait déjà déboulé dans le bureau du principal.

\- Vraiment énervant...*soupire*

Ah voilà l'arrêt, il faut que je rentre vite chez moi avant que je tombe sur quelqu'un de peu fréquentable.

-Je suis rentré !

Bien sûr il y a personne à la maison, papa doit être au travail. Je vais dans ma chambre et allume mon poste et mets une musique à fond pour me changer les idées.

Heureusement je n'ai pas de devoirs, bah, de toute façon je ne les aurai pas faits.

\- Aaaah merde ! Pourquoi je suis aussi con !

Et oui je suis en retard... et dire que je voulais aller au lycée en train à l'heure hier... C'est râpé. Bref je me prépare, je regarde l'heure : 9h32. Je suis vraiment dans la merde, j'ai déjà raté un cours entier et le temps que j'y arrive j'en aurais loupé deux.

Dans la précipitation je m'habillais juste d'un sweat vert, un jean bleu marine, mes vieilles converses blanches hautes, les cheveux en bataille avec toujours un collier noir rat du cou ainsi que quelques bracelets sur le poignet droit.

Je courrai vers la gare à en perdre haleine, encore et encore j'n'en pouvais plus. J'arrivais, le train partait, et voilà qu'il faut attendre le prochain qui est dans 15 minutes. Je regarde les gens autour de moi et bloque sur une personne. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je tournai vite la tête quand la personne me regarda. Pourquoi que je me sentais gêné ? Je le faisais tout le temps mais pourquoi je tournai la tête aussi vite ? L'homme me faisait peur ? Non impossible... Des milliers de questions se formaient dans ma tête, tellement que j'en eus une migraine atroce. Je décidais alors d'arrêter de penser à ça jusqu'à que l'homme s'installa pas très loin de moi, me fixant comme pour me dire : regarde ce que ça fait de se sentir observé. Mes oreilles commençaient à me brûler. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je comprenais si bien ses faits et gestes ? Je dois être malade ou peut-être est-ce un rêve depuis le départ. Je me mordis alors ma lèvre inférieure mais non ce n'était pas un rêve... Mais pris d'un élan de courage je levai la tête que j'avais baissé plus tôt comme signe de soumission et fixa l'homme.

Il était assez petit, des petits yeux bleu acier qui te perçaient les membres comme une lame, des cheveux noirs avec un visage fin. Non, il fallait le dire, il n'était pas horrible à voir loin de là mais il avait une aura assez terrifiante mais à la fois mystérieuse, je me sentais attiré par cette aura. Je dois être devenu fou à cause des insupportables débiles du lycée. L'homme me disait vraiment quelque chose, en tout cas son visage me rendait fou. Comment peut-on avoir un visage aussi attir/ attend... à quoi je suis en train de penser là ?

Quelques minutes après les portes s'ouvrir et je vis le petit inconnu sortir et automatiquement mes traits du visage se sont attristé, pourquoi ? En plus je crois que le petit homme m'a vu, j'ai cru voir un petit sourire sur son visage quand il est sortit. En tout cas même si c'est un rêve je ne veux surtout pas me réveiller, je veux revoir son sourire même si c'est pour se moquer de moi. Je veux le revoir.

Je crois que je vais arriver souvent en retard cette semaine ! Cet inconnu m'a donné une raison de venir en cours et d'en sortir, de vivre, de travailler et de rentrer chez moi...

J'arrivai en cours, histoire-géographie, comme d'habitude le professeur me fait la morale.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez arriver à l'heure Jaeger ?!

\- Pas cette semaine en tout cas. _Lui répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres en pensant au magnifique sourire du mystérieux inconnu._

\- Ah bon ! Et vous n'avez pas honte ! Venez avec moi je vous emmène chez le principal ! cria le professeur qui commençait à virer au rouge à cause de la colère.

Les autres élèves me regardaient comme si j'étais un suicidaire ou comme s'il me manquait une case. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal tant que je pourrais le revoir. Je suivis donc le professeur jusqu'au bureau du principal.

Il entra sans toquer et l'on vit un homme entrain de parler au principal qui avait levé les yeux vers le professeur pas vraiment de bonne humeur qu'on lui ouvre la porte de son bureau alors qu'il parle déjà avec quelqu'un.

L'homme en face du principal ne s'était pas retourné comme si ça n'en valait pas la peine et il avait les jambes croisées mais sur lui ça ne faisait pas efféminé au contraire ça lui donnait un côté assez séduis/ Mais bordel à quoi je pense en ce moment ?!

\- Euh désolé monsieur, vraiment mais je venais vous emmener un élève pour que vous lui parliez sérieusement.

\- Et qui est cet élève ? _Il se pencha pour me regarder._

Je levai la tête au même moment ou l'homme qui croisait les jambes me regarda et je fus énormément surpris que je pus sortir un mot de ma bouche. Alors le professeur répondit à ma place.

\- Eren Jaeger, monsieur.

\- Très bien monsieur Jaeger comme punition vous allez faire visiter l'établissement à votre nouveau professeur d'SVT, monsieur Ackerman.

Ça y est je connais enfin son nom de famille ! Les deux adultes devant moi virent tout de suite que cela me ravissait de le faire donc le principal sourit et dit au professeur de me faire confiance. Nous sortîmes alors du bureau et je commençai à lui faire visiter.

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Eren je suis en terminal S svt ! _Dis-je d'un coup sur le coup du stress._

\- Levi Ackerman ton nouveau prof d'SVT. _Dit-il ennuyé._

Je le fis visiter l'établissement en ayant un sourire niais tout le long de la visite, il devait me trouver bien idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Protégé ?

Après avoir laissé mon professeur chez le principal je suis parti pour mon cours suivant : français.

\- Bien, bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous !

Nous nous assîmes tous en même temps sauf moi qui prenais mon temps comme d'habitude mais cette fois-ci je prenais plus mon temps qu'a l'accoutumé... Mon nouveau professeur me hantait l'esprit, c'était un doux passe temps. Puis je pensai au sourire en coin de ce matin et je me suis mis à rougir comme une tomate, c'est malin ça en plus le professeur m'a vu. *grimace*

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ?! Mon cours ne vous intéresse pas autant que vos pensées obscènes ? _répliqua-t-il visiblement énervé._

\- Euh non monsieur, ce n'est pas ça vous vous trompez ! _Essayais-je de répondre._

\- Bah alors Jaeger ! On est en chaleur ? _Ricane Jean._

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Donnez-moi votre carnet !

\- C'est vrai ça Eren, ce n'est pas bien de prendre les profs pour des imbéciles ! _Rajouta Connie fier de sa remarque._

\- Mais monsieur je vous jure que je ne faisais rien... _Puis je lui apportai mon carnet la tête baissée devant les regards des autres élèves de la classe, et je finis comme ça jusqu'à la fin du cours._

À la fin de l'heure après quelques coups d'épaules contre torse j'allai chercher mon carnet au bureau de mon professeur de français : M. Wagner.

\- Bien ! À quoi pensiez-vous pendant mon cours et soyez franc s'il vous plaît. _Dit-il très sérieux._

Je virai alors au rouge en baissant la tête pendant un instant puis me repris et la relevai pour faire face à M. Wagner.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose qui c'était passé ce matin monsieur, je ne pensais absolument pas à quelque chose d'obscène je vous le jure.

\- Je ne suis pas très convaincu mais bon je vais laisser passer pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois tu auras une heure de colle ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans l'état dans lequel tu étais tout à l'heure.

Je partis de la salle, c'était l'heure de la pause, c'était mieux pour moi j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Je partis dans la cour et m'installais sur un banc et sortit mon portable pour regarder quelle heure il était 10h37. Je soupirai, décidément, je suis vraiment malchanceux. J'attendis la sonnerie.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes pour me remémorer quel cours j'aurai après.

-Ah oui ! Mais aussitôt je fis un sourire incroyablement niais et idiot mais je m'en étais pas rendu compte, il avait fallu que ça soit ce foutu Jean qui le remarque.

\- Whoa je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne souris pas souvent toi ! _Se moqua-t-il._

\- Ta gueule Jean, lâche-moi la grappe. _Répondis-je agressivement._

\- Whou whou la chienne en chaleur s'énerve ! Ah ah ah ! _rétorqua-t-il plié en deux._

Je me levai, le pris par le col et le plaquai contre un mur avec un regard assassin mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'arrêter.

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? Bah tu peux toujours espérer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vois Mikasa le week-end prochain. Ce n'était pas vrai mais je voulais qu'il arrête parce que j'en pouvais plus, et ça a marché.

La sonnerie retentit alors j'allai à mon prochain cours, comme j'avais hâte ! Le revoir, son sourire, ses yeux, son visage fin. Je sais que c'était mal mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher cet homme me rendait fou, j'avais vraiment l'impression de l'avoir connue aussi bien que moi-même.

\- Asseyez-vous... Alors bonjour je suis votre nouveau professeur d'SVT, Monsieur Ackerman. Je vous le dis directement je déteste la saleté et les gamins irrespectueux.

\- Euh monsieur on va travailler sur quoi ?

\- Qui t'a autorisé à parler morveux ?

\- Dé-désolé...

Eh oui Bertholdt il n'est pas très sympathique... Je retiens un sourire.

\- Bien vous allez disséquer un animal par deux et surtout je veux qu'à la fin de l'heure tout soit nickel, vous avez bien compris ? _dit-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse._ Le matériel est ici maintenant, démerdez-vous.

Je pris mon matériel en dernier pour ne pas me faire bousculer, comme d'habitude je suis seul, je commence à me préparer alors que les autres ont déjà commencé. Je plante ma spatule quand j'entends dans la classe quelqu'un parler à haute voix.

\- Whoaaa c'est presque aussi dégueulasse que le monstre au fond de la classe _! cria-t-il, c'était encore la tête de cheval._

Tout le monde se tourna automatiquement vers moi quand une voix forte surgit.

\- Kirschtein, est-ce que tu tiens à ta vie ? _C'était M. Ackerman ! Il avait une voix meurtrière, il fit frissonner de peur toute la classe._

Mais la tête de cheval bête comme il est essaya de répondre mais il se prit 3 heures de colle, pas joli-joli de faire le « kéké ».

Le cours passa dans le calme, c'était rare... Mais maladroit comme je suis, je fis tomber plusieurs fois mon matériel et disséquai n'importe comment mon animal, c'était bien mon jour...

\- Jaeger ! Arrête d'être aussi con et concentres-toi bordel !

\- Euh oui excusez-moi monsieur _. J'étais rouge une fois de plus, la honte me dévorait de l'intérieur._

\- Eren vient me voir après Kirschtein. _Dit-il sèchement et désespéré._

À la fin du cours, après quelques étourderies j'attendis que le nommé Levi Ackerman finisse sa conversation pour le peu grossière avec Jean. J'avoue que j'étais content de voir Jean aussi soumis. J'avançai pour voir le prof mais je trébuchai et heureusement je me rattrapai à temps et relevai la tête, rouge, je n'étais vraiment pas un cadeau...

\- Alors à ce que je vois tu es vraiment maladroit, pas facile tous les jours.

\- Hum. Répondis-je la tête baissée. Comment un être humain pouvait m'intimider à ce point ?

\- Relève la tête je ne vais pas t'engueuler. Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi ce gamin se moquait de toi ouvertement ?

\- Euh Jean et moi nous nous sommes jamais vraiment bien entendu et les autres trouvent ça amusant de se moquer de moi donc ils le font. Après je ne sais pas pourquoi Jean se moque de moi, peut-être à cause du fait que je sois maladroit _... Après quelques minutes j'ouvris des yeux surpris, pourquoi me suis-je ouvert aussi facilement à cet homme alors que les autres professeurs je les envoyais bouler ?_

\- Hum je vois... Surtout si tu as encore des problèmes avec cet idiot tu viens me voir. Répondit-il comme pour me rassurer.

J'étais vraiment heureux que M. Ackerman veuille me protéger, non pas que ça, qu'il s'intéresse à moi...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :** **Souvenir ?**

Aujourd'hui je me levais à 8h50 pour prendre le train de 9h45, vous savez pourquoi n'est-ce pas. Je me préparai avec le sourire sans me préoccuper de ce qui allait ce passer au lycée, je m'en foutais pas mal, je voulais juste avoir SVT pour revoir le seul être protecteur de mon bahut.

J'arrivai à la gare et je le cherchais alors des yeux. Aucune trace de petit homme à la chevelure sombre. J'étais effondré... La galère du lycée me rattrapait, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller en plus je n'avais pas SVT aujourd'hui... J'avais beau faire des études en médecine je n'avais pas tous les jours SVT ce qui était dommage. Donc je décidais de ne pas aller au lycée aujourd'hui, je rentrai chez moi et passai ma journée sur mon pc. Je jouais à toutes sortes de jeux et je n'étais pas si nul que ça. Bref, la journée passait et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas mangé et qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo donc j'allai enfiler mes vieilles baskets, chercher quelques choses à grignoter pour ne pas mourir de faim, ça serait bête. Je marchai dans les rues dans l'espoir qu'il avait encore une boutique ouverte à cette heure : 19h51. J'entrai dans la première boutique que je vis ouverte car en ce mi-automne il ne faisait pas très chaud, mais je croisai le regard d'une personne que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir ici ou maintenant je ne sais pas trop.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'es pas censé être malade ? _répliqua le plus vieux les sourcils froncés visiblement énervé._

\- Ah... euh ...c'est que je... J'ai... _je cherchai mes mots mais rien ne sortit, rien à part des mots coller maladroitement comme si c'était des phrases ou des excuses valables._

\- Pourquoi t'as pas ramené ton cul aujourd'hui alors que tu es en pleine forme ? Tu sèches ? Insista-t-il voulant des excuses.

\- C'est que... _je baissai la tête car je savais très bien que mon excuse était trop embarrassante ou trop mauvaise pour en venir à ne pas venir en cours._

\- Je vois, tu as séché... Dit-il comme déçu de moi. Puis il me tira à l'extérieur et me prit le bras et m'emmena jusque devant un grand immeuble, nous prîmes les escaliers et il me fit entrer dans un appartement avec une décoration sobre, noir et blanc mais c'était quand même assez raffiné, un des murs était entièrement de verre : celui face à l'extérieur. Il ferma la porte puis me plaqua contre un mur toujours les sourcils froncés, et me fixa toujours en attendant une réponse.

Sous pression je lui balançai tout pour qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'en pouvais plus.

\- Je suis venu ce matin à la gare pour le train de 9h45 mais vous n'étiez pas là et je n'avais pas envie de faire une journée sans vous avoir et à devoir supporter les idiots de ma classe donc j'ai décidé de rester chez moi. Désolé, désolé, désolé...

Il ouvrit des yeux surpris puis s'écarta et mit une main à son visage je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait.

 **PDV Levi :**

J'ouvris des yeux surpris, alors il ne se souvenait de rien ? Il ne se souvenait pas de moi ? Cette pensée me pinça le cœur donc je lui tournai le dos et me mis une main au visage pour essayer de réfléchir comment lui faire recouvrir la mémoire...

J'avais envie de m'effondrer par terre, ma moitié ne me reconnaissait pas... Même pas un peu. Tant pis j'attendrais et le protégerais le plus que possible ! Ma moitié n'a pas le droit de souffrir dans ce nouveau monde, cette nouvelle chance.

\- Je te laisse partir mais surtout viens demain, je veux te voir présent et pas d'excuse bidon. _Ordonnais-je. Qu'est-ce que j'étais égoïste... Je voulais qu'il vienne, se fasse blesser, juste pour voir ses magnifiques yeux verts._

\- D'accord. Je viendrais.

 **PDV Eren :**

Ce matin je me levai d'assez bonne humeur, pour une fois je comptais ne pas arriver en retard au lycée, je voulais montrer à M. Ackerman que je pouvais le faire et que je serais présent à son cours.

Premier cours Anglais, la barbe, je savais aussi bien parler anglais qu'une vache espagnole.

\- Très bien aujourd'hui vous allez vous entraîner à vous présenter et à faire un dialogue par rapport à une journée ordinaire. Mettez-vous en binôme.

Ils se mirent tous en groupe de deux, sauf moi toujours seul mais ça ne me dérangeais pas vraiment vu les personnes de ma classe.

\- Eren tu es tout seul ? Rajoutes-toi à un groupe ce n'est pas grave si vous êtes trois, tiens va dans le groupe avec Jean, vous vous entendez bien n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble.

Non, non, NON pourquoi il a fallu que j'aille dans le groupe de l'homme que je hais le plus au monde ?!

\- Bah alors Jaeger on était seul ? _dit_ _la tête de cheval._

-...

\- Bah alors on ne répond pas ? Tu as peur ? Oh ! Tu as enfin compris que tu étais quelqu'un d'indésirable ! C'est bien dis donc.

\- Tais-toi Jean, c'est juste que je n'aime pas utiliser ma salive pour un con comme toi.

Il s'énervait de plus en plus mais restait à peu près calme, enfin du moins assez pour ne pas se lever et m'en coller une.

\- Laisse Jean, il essaye juste de se défendre mais on fond comme tu le disais il sait qu'il est une personne indésirable et un sans-amis, d'ailleurs comme nous le savons si bien il n'aura plus jamais d'amis.

Ces paroles me fendirent le cœur en mille morceaux... Comment des êtres humains pouvaient être aussi immondes ? J'avais envie de partir, de pleurer, de crier mais je sais que personne ne viendrait me sortir de ce quotidien de merde. Je baissai la tête subissant les mots tranchant de mes camarades qui me faisait tomber de plus en plus dans une dépression.

Puis une porte de ma classe s'ouvrit et je n'en crus pas mes yeux quand je vis qui avait ouvert cette porte. Il me regarda, on se fixait, deux, quatre, dix secondes un moment qui paraissaient peu pour les autres mais une infinie pour nous. La professeur prit alors la parole.

\- Qui a-t-il monsieur Ackerman ?

-Il y avait beaucoup de bruit donc je suis venu calmer un peu tout ça. _Puis il nous regarda tous d'un air meurtrier enfin tous... Sauf moi ce qui fit que tous mes camarades me regardèrent avec un air assassin. Je sentais que j'allais passer une sale journée._

Peu de temps après que mon professeur d'SVT sorti je me suis trouvé avec la pointe de mon compas planté dans ma main droite, je me reteins de crier.

\- Mais ça va pas vous êtes malades ?! _Aboyais-je._

\- Taisez-vous là-bas ! _Répliqua la professeur d'anglais._

Le cours était enfin fini ma main droite saignait dangereusement, ils s'étaient amusés à charcuter la peau de ma main. J'avais envie de pleurer, de m'en aller, loin, rentrer chez moi.

On rentra dans le prochain cours je suivais le mouvement évidemment et me plaçai au fond je me tenais la main droite de façon à cacher ma peau déchirée, je ne savais même pas quelle était la matière de ce cours-ci.

Je sus très vite dans quelle matière j'étais en entendant la voix du professeur.

\- Asseyez-vous et sortez vos cahiers on va faire une leçon aujourd'hui. _Grogna le professeur à la voix si envoûtante qu'on pourrait lui avouer tous nos malheurs rien qu'en l'entendant une fois, enfin du moins pour moi c'était comme ça._

Jean, Connie et les autres élèves agaçants s'en prirent pleins la gueule, tellement que j'en avais un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

 **PDV Levi :**

Je vis Eren rentré dans ma salle la tête baissée, que s'était-il passé après que je sois parti de la salle de son cours précédent ? Je regardai ses mains entrelacer, tremblantes et je vis du sang et de la chair voyante sur sa main droite. Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder plus je savais ce que je devais faire...

Voir mon titan de cette façon me répugnai, j'avais envie de meurtre donc je m'acharnai sur les coupables de la classe, le sourire victorieux de ma moitié me fit rire intérieurement.

\- Toujours aussi suicidaire celui-là... _M'assurais-je avec un micro sourire._


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou ! alors voili voilou le chapitre 5, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !  
_

 _Si vous avez des questions que ça soit sur la fanfiction ou sur moi vous pouvez les poser, j'y répondrai assez vite._

 _Et bien sûr pour aider notre chère auteure, qui est moi-même, je vous propose de noter ce chapitre ainsi que les autres sur 10 pour aider au bon développement de l'histoire. merci d'avance et bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Séduction**

 **PDV Eren :**

Aujourd'hui je suis incroyablement de bonne humeur ! J'ai un bandage à la main droite mais je m'en fichais pas mal parce qu'aujourd'hui j'avais une après-midi avec 3 heures d'SVT à la suite ! Tiens, au fait, je ne me préoccupe plus de l'homme de mes rêves. A quoi ressemblait-il déjà ? Ah je sais plus ! Mais tiens ! J'ai juste à aller chercher mon travail en art plastique ! Je regardais mon emploi du temps et je vis en deuxième heures ce matin art plastique décidément j'aimais vraiment les vendredis.

Première heure, musique, notre prof est cool, il nous laisse même mettre une de nos musiques mais le problème c'est que c'est souvent les autres qui mettent la musique parce que d'après eux, j'aurais des goûts de merde. Mais je m'en foutais pas mal, je voulais juste retrouver mon dessin !

Deuxième heure, enfin ! Art plastique !

-Euh madame ! Est-ce que je pourrai avoir mon travail de la dernière fois s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oh oui Eren mais je n'ai pas encore fini de corriger, tu veux que je corrige le tien vite fais et que je te le rende ?

\- Oui s'il vous plaît madame, merci beaucoup !

\- Tu dois beaucoup tenir à ce dessin car les traits sont faits avec douceurs et précisions.

\- Oui. _Puis je souris, les autres me regardaient comme si j'étais un alien._

\- Tiens. _Elle_ _me sourit, me fit un clin d'œil, puis me tendis mon travail._

\- Merci infiniment ! _Je lui souris de plus belle._

Je regardai alors mon « chef-d'œuvre » et je n'en crus pas mes yeux, c'était le portrait craché de mon professeur d'SVT, j'ouvris la bouche, surpris, essayant de faire sortir quelques mots de celle-ci mais rien ne sortit. Pourquoi je voyais mon professeur en rêve ?

\- Oh mais ça serais pas le professeur d'SVT ça ? _Eh merde la tête de cheval. Il se moque encore de moi._

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? _Lui répondis-je agressivement._

\- Ça me fait que tu es le chouchou du professeur d'SVT et que je n'aime pas ça !

Je me pris alors un coup de poing dans le ventre, Je m'agenouillai sous la douleur et me teins l'estomac.

\- Jean arrête ! Viens avec moi on va aller voir le directeur ! _Ordonna la prof._

Je sortis ensuite de la salle et m'asseyais contre la cloison, je fixais mon travail et je n'en croyais toujours pas mes yeux. Au bout d'un certain temps je plaquai ma tête contre le mur, fermai les yeux et soupirais.

Après quelques minutes j'entendis des pas, ça devait être la prof qui revenait donc je ne pris pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais le bruit s'arrêta proche de moi donc j'ouvris les yeux et je vis M. Ackerman, je virai au rouge et essayais de penser correctement mais il se pencha et prit la feuille sur moi et la regarda et je vis que c'est paupière s'ouvrirent, il était surpris, pourquoi déjà ? Quand je me rendis compte de ce que mon professeur était en train de regarder, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour que j'étais d'un rouge incroyable, mes oreilles me brûlaient.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Me demanda-t-il toujours sous le choc.

\- Euh... Oui... Je l'avais fait avant que vous arriviez dans l'établissement. Je baissai la tête de honte et de peur, comment ça allait tourner.

\- Tu te rappelles de moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Je levai alors brusquement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, il avait l'air inquiet.

\- Je... J'ai... _Je m'arrêtai car j'avais peur de ce que ça pourrait engendrer. « Tu te rappelles de moi ? » comment ça ?_

\- Tu ? _Il paraissait impatient, comme si ça vit en dépendait._

Je me lançai mais peureux comme je suis, fermai les yeux et baissai la tête en même temps que mes paroles sortirent.

\- J'ai déjà fait beaucoup de rêves où je vous voyais et où je voyais des choses effrayantes mais je ne vous ai jamais connu ainsi que je n'ai jamais connu votre nom ni votre caractère.

Le visage de mon professeur commençait à s'effondrer, pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à cœur que je me souvienne de lui ?

\- Monsieur vous allez bien ?

\- Oui bien sûr que je vais bien ! Ce n'est pas un gamin comme toi qui va s'occuper de ma santé !

\- Ah euh excusez-moi.

Il se leva et commença à marcher d'un pas décidé, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder son postérieur une milliseconde. Ce professeur commençait vraiment à me rendre fou.

 **PDV Levi :**

Ce foutu gamin me rend complètement fou, depuis toujours en fin de compte, c'est le seul qui arrive me faire tomber le masque. Il n'est même pas foutu de se souvenir de moi ! De nous ! Je réfléchis quelques minutes et décidai que je devais le re-séduire pour qu'il redevienne MON Eren.

La matinée passa très lentement à mon plus grand malheur. Je regardai mon emploi du temps et je vis que j'avais Eren 3 heures à la suite cette après-midi.

\- Magnifique. _Je laissai alors un sourire sur mon visage pendant 5 bonnes minutes._

Je mangeai, me brossai les dents et bien sûr me changea pour pouvoir séduire ma moitié. Il allait avoir du mal à dormir ce soir le pauvre Eren, cette pensée me refit sourire de plus belle.

J'avais mis une chemise blanche très ouverte en haut avec un slim noir. Banal mais suffisant pour qu'Eren bave. Je sentais que cette après-midi allait être plus drôle que toutes les autres après-midi qu'il avait passé dans sa vie.

Le cours commença Eren s'assit au fond mais je lui demandai de se mettre au premier rang, bien sûr il demanda pourquoi et je lui fis un regard noir, faux bien sûr, mais ça suffit à ce qu'il vint au premier rang. Il allait déguster.

Je vis directement que son regard allait vers le niveau de mon col de chemise, je retiens un sourire. Je leur donnai un exercice mais bien sûr pour monsieur Eren Jaeger la vue de son professeur habillé comme ça était... Juste... Fabuleuse ! Magnifique ! Donc il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'énoncer de l'exercice, trop concentré sur M. Ackerman. Qui marchait dans les rangs.

\- Jaeger, puis-je te demandé pourquoi tu es le nez en l'air depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Ah euh je... Je cherchai une réponse monsieur ! _Quel mauvais menteur celui-là, il me fit presque rire mais mon caractère ne me le permettait pas._

\- Ah oui et peut-être que les réponses me sont écrites dessus ? Lui lançais-je tout en m'arrêtant de marcher et le fixant, il vira vite au rouge quand il se rendit compte que j'avais remarqué qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me mater depuis tout à l'heure.

Tous le regardèrent.

\- Hé, vous autres, retournez à votre travail si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec une semaine complète en colle avec moi.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête presque en même temps.

Eren avait repris son observation donc je me dirigeai vers son bureau puis m'approchant tout en pensant à me baisser sensuellement et faire en sorte qu'il puisse baver sur le bout de peau que je lui montrais. Je lui chuchotai alors à l'oreille.

\- S'il te plaît est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me mater Jaeger, c'est gênant à force. _Bien sûr je mentais je m'en fichais qu'il m'observe mais il fallait que je joue le jeu si je voulais qu'Eren revienne._

Il vira une nouvelle fois au rouge et baissa la tête.

On corrigea l'exercice et ensuite je fis mon cours sous le regard ardant de Jaeger, je faisais des poses qui me mettaient en valeur rien que pour le voir baver, oui je suis sadique, on me le dit souvent.

Les 3 heures passèrent énormément vite à mon plus grand malheur mais je mettais bien amusé et je pense qu'Eren cogitera assez ce soir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** **Papier**

 **PDV Eren**

Après ces 3 heures d'SVT je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez moi. En fin de compte je n'ai fait que mater monsieur Ackerman tout le long du cours. Je vire au rouge à cette pensée. Il a une peau si blanche et si parfaite qu'on aurait envie de/ NON ON A ENVIE DE RIEN DU TOUT !

Je rentre chez moi sans encombre pour le plus grand des miracles et me préparai à manger. Tiens, qu'est-ce que mon prof fait en ce moment ? Non mais Eren ce n'est pas possible calme tes hormones ! Il avait juste déboutonné sa chemise et mis un slim noir hyper sex/ AAAAAAAH non !

Je mange dans le calme (ou plutôt avec des pensées peu catholique pour mon professeur d'SVT). Après ça je monte dans ma chambre et écoute de la musique quand tout à coup à force de penser à Levi (tiens je l'appelle par son prénom maintenant) je me sentis bizarre, chaud, ma respiration commence à devenir saccadé quand une envie de me/ non Eren ne fait pas ça ! Garde ton honneur d'homme ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !

Je me couche et essaye de dormir en vain sans y arriver, mais pourquoi !

Après plusieurs heures seulement je trouve le sommeil mais j'aurais préféré ne jamais m'endormir. Je fis un rêve érotique avec mon caporal. ... Caporal ? Comment ça caporal ? Je laisse tomber pour m'endormir à nouveau pour cette fois-ci encore rêvé de chose pas très catholique... Aidez-moi...

Aujourd'hui samedi, je décide de me balader en ville pour me changer les idées, je pris de l'argent au cas où et je partis dans la ville.

Il y a toutes sortes de boutiques dans le quartier commerçant, je décide d'acheter de la nourriture premièrement et je garde le reste pour me faire plaisir. J'atterris devant une bijouterie où il y a exposé un bracelet avec un logo que j'ai déjà vu dans mes rêves plusieurs fois, je rentre dans la boutique, demande le prix et l'achète. Je sortis de l'échoppe heureux de mon achat et rentre chez moi ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre et n'ayant plus assez d'argent pour quoi que ce soit.

Une fois arrivé chez moi je contemple le bracelet, le mis autour de mon poignet et me remis aussitôt à pensé à Levi. Mais qui est cet homme sérieusement !

Je passe une nouvelle nuit atroce et le dimanche se passa plutôt calmement en jouant au pc et à la console bien sûr pimenté par mes pensées dirigées vers qui vous savez.

Enfin lundi ! Je regarde vite mon emploi du temps et je vois qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas cours d'SVT mais je ne me décourage pas et vais quand même en cours pour continuer de prouver à monsieur Ackerman que je peux arriver à l'heure. En première heure nous avons mathématiques et j'avoue que ce n'est pas la matière ou je me débrouille le mieux.

\- Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une nouvelle leçon...

Et voilà encore une leçon que je ne comprendrai pas et qui va me valoir un 2/20... Pour moi ce que le prof raconte c'est comme du russe, je n'y comprends rien. Le cours passa lentement, len-te-ment...

Quand la sonnerie retentis je l'entendis aussi bien que si on lui avait crié dans l'oreille. Deuxième cours d'allemand, étant ma langue d'origine je n'ai aucun problème dans cette langue comparé à l'anglais. Cette heure fut rapide comparé à la précédente, je me dirige vers la cours et m'assis sur un banc à l'écart et sortis mon téléphone en attendant la fin de la pause. Je sentis une personne s'asseoir à côté de moi mais je ne pris pas la peine de lever les yeux pensant que c'était la tête de cheval venu le faire chier.

\- Te pourrais lever les yeux quand je m'assois à côté de toi Jaeger. Dit la personne à côté de moi.

Je lève les yeux vers la personne et ouvre les yeux surpris de voir Levi à côté de moi.

\- Ah... Euh... Désolé... Je pensais que c'était Jean. Dis-je en baissant les yeux et en rangeant mon portable.

\- Pourquoi te mets-tu autant à l'écart ? Me demanda mon fantasme secret.

\- P-parce que je sais que je vais avoir des ennuis si je vais là où il y a du monde.

Je fus très surpris quand il vit ce que je portais au poignet.

\- Tu connais ce symbole ? Lui demandai-je curieux de sa réponse.

\- Trop bien. Répondit-il les yeux levés vers le ciel mais dans ceux-ci on pouvait y voir de la mélancolie.

Je le fixe pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il me fixait aussi. Je vire au rouge. Il me fit son sourire moqueur et j'eus envie de le plaquer allongé sur le banc et de tout lui balancé mais je me retiens pour ma fierté et pour ma vie.

La sonnerie retentis et on pouvait voir sur mon visage une immense tristesse. Mon professeur m'attrapa par le bras en me donnant un papier dans le creux de la main avant de s'en aller avec tout le naturel du monde comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Je vais en cours sans ouvrir le papier pour me donner une raison de finir mes cours jusqu'à la fin de journée. Oui je sais c'est bête mais pour moi c'est utile.

La journée passa lentement, trop lentement pour moi et ceci est le dernier cours du jour, histoire-géo.

\- On continue le cours ! Sortez vos cahiers et vos livres.

Il parla, parla, parla. Je serrai le papier dans le creux de ma main jusqu'à que le prof me pose une question que je n'entendis pas.

\- Quelle est la réponse Jaeger au lieu de rêvasser ?

\- Euh... Je... Euh...

\- Tu n'as pas écouté très bien et bien dis moi qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la main alors.

\- C'est rien monsieur c'est juste un bout de papier (très très très très important).

\- Oh et bien si c'est juste un bout de papier donne le moi je vais le jeter à la poubelle pour toi.

\- Ah... Euh... NON ! Surtout pas je le ferais moi-même à la fin de l'heure.

\- Donne moi ce papier Jaeger !

Il me l'arrache des mains et le met dans la poubelle en me regardant. J'étais bouche-bé, mon cerveau ne répondait plus, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Jetez le précieux papier que Levi m'avait donné que je n'ai même pas pu lire encore ! Je me lève d'un coup me dirigea vers la poubelle récupéra mon papier qui heureusement n'était pas sali, je regarde le professeur avec le regard le plus noir que je possède et lui dit « J'avais dit de ne pas le jeter non ? », je pris mes affaires et sortis de la salle de cours calmement. C'est seulement après quelques minutes de marche que je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire et je n'en revenais pas, Levi m'avait rendu complètement fou. Je pris le temps de reprendre mes esprits et lu ce que contenais le papier :

 _« Rendez-vous mercredi après-midi à la gare à 14h30 et pas de retard »_

Je n'en revenais pas mes yeux... Un rendez-vous ! Je ressemble trop à une fille hystérique !

 ** _BONUS :_**

 **PDV Levi :**

 _Dans la salle des profs après la dernière heure d'Eren_

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! Comment ai-je pu être humilié de la sorte par un gamin de 17 ans ! Râle le professeur d'histoire géo d'Eren.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda la prof d'art plastique.

\- Et bien figure toi que tu vois le jeune Eren Jaeger ? J'ai jeté un papier qu'il gardait dans sa main et quelques minutes après il c'est levé la ramassé dans la poubelle et ma regarder avec un air hyper glacial en me disant « J'avais dit de ne pas le jeter non ? » puis il est parti du cours comme ça !

Je souris discrètement, alors il a réagis comme ça.

\- Réellement ! Mais peut-être que ce papier était quelque chose de très important pour lui. En déduis La prof d'art plastique.

Oh que oui vous n'imaginez même pas. Pensais-je en retenant un sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde, je voudrais bien m'excuser de ma grande absence mais ma magnifique personne à la flemme de le faire donc voilà, j'espère quand même que vous allez bien ! Moi je vais bien et je vais essayer (je ne vous promets rien) de finir cette fanfiction pour pouvoir en commencer une autre (ENFIN) je vous fais de gros bisous baveux et vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** En retard

6h du mat' je me lève, me prépare, mange et avance vers l'arrêt de bus comme d'habitude. Aujourd'hui on est mardi et demain sera mon premier rendez-vous avec Levi. Je suis excité comme une jeune fille qui vient d'obtenir un rencart avec le garçon qu'elle aime. Je n'aime pas trop ça.

Je rentre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement lorsque je vois monsieur Ackerman adossé à un mur du lycée. Je tentai de me rapprocher mais une bande de 4 filles passent devant moi et commence à parler à mon professeur, elles m'irritent. Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié de vous dire que mon prof d'SVT avait un succès fou avec les filles. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, ses yeux bleu acier perçants, ses magnifiques cheveux d'un noir profond, son visage aussi fin qu'une fille, sa petite taille, sa musculature, son caractère ? Je me mis à rougir en pensant à ça et je contourne le blocus devant moi pour rentré dans le bâtiment derrière mais une main agrippe mon bras, d'une pensée je prie pour que ça soit Levi qui m'ait attrapé au vol mais non, il a fallu que ça soit ce foutu Jean encore une fois.

\- Salut le petit rebelle ! Ba alors qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer hier ? T'as fait ta petite crise ?

\- Ta gueule Jean, je n'ai rien à dire à une sous-merde comme toi.

\- Oh mais tu viens de le faire Jaeger. C'est bête ça. Mais je te pardonne si tu viens aux chiottes des gars à la pause. Dit-il avec un regard vicieux.

Je soupire et continue d'avancer sans répondre essayant de l'ignorer mais d'un coup je ressentis une douleur aiguë à mes parties du bas. Ce connard m'avait mis un coup dans les... Bon vous savez où ! Pas besoin de faire un dessin !

Je marche difficilement vers les toilettes, m'enferma dans une cabine et patienta calmement que la douleur passe mais rien à faire, elle était trop présente et plus le temps passait plus je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je sortis mon téléphone et regardai l'heure puis mon emploi du temps. J'ai presque loupé toute mon heure d'SVT ! Il l'avait faits exprès ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! JE LE HAIS !

L'heure n'était pas encore finis donc je pris mon courage à deux mains et commence à sortir des toilettes et me dirige vers la salle de mon cours en essayant d'avoir la marche la plus naturelle mais c'était difficile. Arrivé devant la porte j'hésite à toquer mais pourquoi avoir faits tout ce chemin pour ne pas rentrer. Je toque et rentre, je m'excuse d'être autant en retard sous les yeux ébahis de Levi. J'utilise la marche la plus naturelle que je peux et m'assois à ma place en grimaçant et sous les rires et regards moqueurs de mes camarades mais surtout Jean et Connie qui devait être au courant.

Levi mis vite le calme dans la salle et finit son cours malgré les 10 malheureuses minutes restantes. À la fin de l'heure la tête de cheval et Connie vinrent me voir.

\- Alors tu es venue. Tu es plus courageux que ce que je pensais, chapeau Jaeger, tu m'épates mais vu dans l'état où sont tes bijoux de famille je m'inquièterai pour ta descendance, surtout comment j'ai senti tes boules s'écraser. Me raconta-t-il en rigolant avec Connie.

Je devins pâle et me mis effectivement à paniquer, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Ils partirent, victorieux de mon expression. Je me lève difficilement et prends mon sac pour sortir de la salle mais une fois de plus une main attrapa mon bras.

\- Bordel Jean ! Tu fais ch/. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, comment ai-je pu dire ça alors que c'était Levi qui ma pris le bras...

Je baisse la tête pétrifiée de ce qui allait m'arriver.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu aussi en retard à MON cours ?

\- Ah ! Euh je... Je ne peux pas quand même lui dire que je me suis faits éclaté les boules par cet enfoiré de tête de cheval qui voulait pas que je vienne à votre cours quand même !

Il soupire et me lâche.

\- Je vois, tu n'avais juste pas envie de mes cours ennuyeux. Il répondit ça avec une telle mélancolie que je ne peux mentir.

\- Ah ! Non ! Monsieur ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est à cause de Jean, il m'a empêché de venir au cours.

Son visage sembla s'illuminer pendant une fraction de seconde mais il se reprit vite.

\- Ah au faite tu as l'air d'avoir mal quelque part c'est de sa faute aussi ? Tu marches bizarrement.

Comment il a remarqué !

\- Ah euh oui C'est lui et c'est à cause de ça que je ne pouvais pas venir.

\- Comment ça ? Tu as mal où exactement ?

Merde j'en ai trop dit !

\- Ah... Euh... Je. Je suis dans la merde !

\- Me dit pas que/. Il se coupa lui-même et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait devinés. Et tu n'as rien ? Pas de dysfonctionnement ?

Je baisse les yeux.

\- Je-je ne sais pas.

\- Si je le chope celui-là je le castrerai moi-même, aller rentre chez toi maintenant tu ne vas pas rester comme ça toute la journée. Il me fit un regard tendre. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain.

Je rougis violemment, baissa la tête et commença à marcher vers la sortie avec une démarche qui en ferait rire plus d'un.

\- Ouai, je le serais. Puis je coure vers la sortie et m'assis contre un muret juste après la grille d'entrée.

Je mets ma tête en arrière et regarde la cour. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je vis Levi sortir avec ma prof d'art, ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps mais tout bascula quand je vis mon prof d'SVT prendre ma prof dans ses bras tendrement. Je m'enfuis vers la gare la plus proche, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. S'il est déjà en couple pourquoi m'avoir donné un rendez-vous ? Et pourquoi je n'avais pensé qu'un homme aussi populaire que lui n'aurait pas de copine et que j'aurai une chance. Euh attend je veux sortir avec lui ? Aaaaah ça m'énerve ! Je rentre chez moi et commence à déchirer le papier que Levi m'avait donné. Puis tomba sur mon lit essoufflé de toutes les émotions d'aujourd'hui. Je m'assoupis rapidement après avoir réfléchi à comment j'allai venir demain. Est-ce que je vais aller en cours ? Je ne pense pas.

Mercredi, J'ai peur de ce qu'il me dira là-bas. « Désolé j'ai déjà quelqu'un » ? « Je suis pas homo » ? « Tu aurai pas quelque petit tuyau pour faire tomber ta prof d'art ? » ? Oui j'ai peur de ce genre de phrase.

Il est 14h alors je commence à marcher calmement vers la gare. Ce n'était pas du tout à mon habitude d'être en avance mais bon, il faut bien une première à tous.

J'arrive là-bas il est 14h15 et des patates et pas une seule trace de lui. Je m'assois alors sur un banc et attend Levi. J'attends et toujours personne, 14h23. Toujours rien, 14h27. Ah le voilà ! Je me lève et m'arrange un peu avant d'avancer vers lui un peu nerveux.

\- Salut gamin.

\- B-bonjour monsieur.

\- Appelle-moi Levi et tutoie-moi ! Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

-D-d'accord L-Levi.

\- Détends-toi morveux je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

Si seulement. Je baisse la tête de honte d'être aussi nerveux (et aussi pervers).

\- Bien, ça va mieux ?

-Oui. Enfin je pense.

Il eut un regard amusé.

\- Et si on commençait notre journée ? Demanda mon professeur.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Direction le cinéma, aller, monte dans la bagnole sale gosse. Me dit-il en montrant une Audi noir garer pas très loin.

Je monte et me mis à admirer la propreté de la voiture.

\- C'est vraiment une belle voiture Levi ! Ah, on va voir quoi comme film ? Au début je me sentis mal à l'aise de lui parler aussi familièrement mais ça passa vite quand je vis que Levi ne disait rien.

-Pour qu'elle le reste évite de la salir et le film est une surprise que Hanji ma « conseiller ».

\- Ah... Euh... D'accord. Alors c'est un maniaque de la propreté et il appelle madame Zoé par son prénom.

Plus j'en sais sur lui plus je semble le connaître et je ne peux m'empêcher des réflexions comme « je le savais » ou « c'est tout lui ».

Nous regardâmes le film choisis par madame Zoé et on se dirigea vers... QUOI UN RESTAURANT !

-Un ! Un restaurant Levi !

\- Tais-toi stupide gamin.

On s'installa à une table apparemment qui avait déjà été réservé à l'avance.

\- Tu... Tu es sûr que/. Il me coupa.

\- Mais tu vas me laisser faire sale morveux !

Je la fermai jusqu'au moment du choix du plat, bien entendu je pris le moins chèr et Levi sans rendit compte et me fusilla du regard.

-T'es pas possible... Dit-il désespérer.

Je lui répondis un sourire. En attendant que nos plats arrivent j'examinai Levi de la tête aux pieds et je vis qu'il c'était habillé plus décontracté que d'habitude mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en est plus moche au contraire ça faisait ressortir son côté rebelle et je-m'en-foutiste et ça c'était terriblement sexy.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça c'est dégueulasse.

Je continuai quand même car je savais qu'au contraire ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout au contraire et tien ! Comment je le savais ?

Nos plats arrivèrent et nous mangeâmes. Il paya l'addition tel un gentleman et on sortit du restaurant pour qu'il me dépose chez moi mais soudainement l'image de Levi et de ma prof d'art enlacé me revint et je me sentis très mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ah... Euh... Rien !

\- Je te connais Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est vraiment rien Levi. Il me lança un regard noir qui voulait dire : « magne-toi le cul de me le dire, j'ai pas que ça à foutre ». C'est juste qu'hier Je t'ai vu avec ma prof d'art enlacé et je... Je ne pus finir ma phrase.

\- Ecoute, moi et Petra on se connaît depuis longtemps et ça faisait baille que je ne l'avais pas vu donc c'est pour ça que je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

\- hm.

Il me prit dans ses bras car il n'avait toujours pas démarré la voiture et me chuchota à l'oreille : « Mes bras ne sont ouverts qu'à toi Eren et pour toujours. ». Après ça il me raccompagna chez moi (comment il sait que j'habite ici ?) et juste avant que j'ouvre ma porte d'entrée il me plaqua contre elle, me prit le menton et m'embrassa langoureusement pendant un bon moment avant de me lâcher, de se retourner, une main sur son visage, me faire signe d'au revoir et partir en voiture.

Je suis complètement perdu ! Alors il m'aime lui aussi ? Euh attend... « Lui aussi » ? Da fuck ?! Eren reprend toi !

* * *

Reviews ? :3


End file.
